Night Shade
by Furstina
Summary: In a quest to find an island of Night Furies Hiccup and friends encounter someone. That someone is no ordinary person, they've managed to train dragons just like Hiccup and friends. And not only that, they also know of an island of Night Furies.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup! That netter trap over there has something in it!" Shouted Fishlegs over the sound of the wind.

"Come on!" Astrid started diving and soon everyone was on the ground. By the time everyone landed, Astrid had already managed to release the dragon.

"It's a Hobblegrunt."

"It's strange. This place hasn't been used to trap dragons for ages, but this trap looks new…" Hiccup said as everyone waited for the Hobblegrunt to climb out.

CLANG

"Step away from the Hobblegrunt, you trappers!"

"Whoa! Hold up!" Hiccup said raising his hands a bit, as everyone faced a person. They carried a long staff jangling with metal and wore a skull of a dragon.

"Away!" They shouted and swung their staff.

"You say we're the trappers, yet you wear the skull of a dragon on your head!" Astrid shouted. Toothless and the other dragons stepped forward from the trees.

"Riders! Tomb!" Smoke quickly covered the clearing, when the smoke cleared the person was gone.

"What was that?" Hiccup and everyone stared at the spot where the person had been.

"He appeared to be wearing a dragon skull of some kind. Let me think about what dragon's skull that was… It wasn't a Deadly Nadder, but the horns were quite similar… A Snafflefang…." Fishlegs continued as the dragons flew around a sea stack.

"Where'd all that smoke come from?" Snoutlout yelled

"From a tomb!" The twins said simultaneously.

"Uh, I don't think that that was what they meant."

"You're probably right Hiccup. Tomb must have been a dragon." Astrid answered flying higher to join the conversation.

"My guess is a Smothering Smokebreath, but I've never seen one generate so much smoke." Fishlegs cut in.

"Smothering Smokebreaths are trainable? Hiccup go train one for us!"

"Uh." Hiccup began before Astrid butted in with.

"Come on it's getting late."

-  
"You met someone who thought you were dragon trappers?" Stoick asked, "didn't they see your dragons?"

"Well, yeah. After they came out of the forest, since they saw the dragons they… I don't know vanished."

"Vanished? Are they going to be a threat to Berk?"

"No, dad. I don't think so."

"Oh well, as long as they're not a threat to Berk. Good night Hiccup. Toothless." Stoick said as he walked down the stairs.

"Good night, Toothless"

-  
"Wait, you want to go back to that Island with the crazy person?" Tuffnut asked.

"Don't we try to avoid people who don't like us?" Fishlegs added on.

"Are you crazy!? Why would we want to go back there?" Astrid yelled.

"I know it sounds bad, but why would anyone be out there unless there was something there?"

"That was one person," reasoned Astrid.

"Who trained a dragon." Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"If this ends badly, I am blaming you," she said

"This is taking forever, why are we even out here again?" Snotlout said after a long silent ride on their dragons.

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with Snotlout." Astrid cringed and had Stormfly speed up. "So how much further, Hiccup?!" She shouted up to Hiccup.

"Not much further, those sea stacks over three mean we're a few minutes away." Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs. "Can you find that spot again?"

"Sure I can. But I don't think that we'll see that trainer, again." the island came into view.

"There it is. Took at those holes."

"There's so many of them."

The dragons landed and began to look around. The riders dismounted and walked towards the trap. Fishlegs looked down the hole. "Please, tell me these aren't Whispering Death holes."

"I think they are. They're pretty big, though." Snotlout said jumping down into a hole.

"Hey, don't do that how are we going on down there and. How get you out? Hookfang can't get down there."

"Hey guys, look at this!" Snotlout called up. Everyone looked down at Snotlout surrounded by a rather large dragon trap.

"Woah! I wonder what it's doing down there? A" Fishlegs said in awe. The trap sat snugly in the hole not giving it much room. Snotlout stood waving on a large pile of boulders that blocked the trap's metal teeth from closing.

Hiccup looked around and hopped down into the hole with Snotlout, Toothless curiously looked over the edge and gazed at Hiccup as he examined the trap.

"What does this mean?" Astrid asked as they all looked at the trap.


	2. Chapter 2

We spent the rest of the day on the island looking for clues about the mysterious rider but we only broken traps, Whispering Death holes and the remains of ships for the rest of the day until sunset. Then we took to the sky and began to fly back to Berk.

I mounted Toothless and urged him up. He lifted off but we hovered above the island and didn't move. We hung there intently watching the trees when I noticed a faint glow. The glow moved swiftly and changed directions every so often.

"It's a Frightmare! What is it doing away from the Ardendar Fire?"  
"Ooo! Lets get a better look!" The twins whizzed past spiral diving toward the specter. The sudden rush threw Toothless a little off balance as Astrid rushed after them.  
"Stop!"  
"You know now the Flightmare breaths a paralyzing mist instead of normal fire. It would send you and your dragon into the sea!" Fishlegs called after them.  
"Of course we know."  
"Hey, Hiccup train it for us!"  
"Um, I'd prefer not to right now."  
"Aw!"  
"Wait, so you'll only train dragons you want to train. That's just not fair! Train something we want you to train!"  
"What?! No! Snotlout you're not helping!" Snotlout crossed his arms and looked away from me. I glared back.

"Hey, Hiccup there's something on the Flightmare's back." Fishlegs called up from a little further down. Toothless and I flew down to the where he was. I squinted at the glowing dragon until I saw a dark moving spot on its back. It looked vaguely like it was wearing a sattle but that wasn't likely. There were very few dragon riders and Flightmares are too easy to scare off to train.

The dragon landed and wandered off towards a large rock formation. We landed and watched it as entered a cave. I signaled to Toothless to stay hidden before turning to the others.  
"That was a saddle! Someone must have trained a Flightmare! A Flightmare, Hiccup!" Fishlegs whisper squealed. "We have to meet them!"  
"I agree, we have to meet them." Astrid chipped in, "maybe they're like Heather and Windsheer."  
"I don't know." I answered looking around. This was too unguarded. I looked at cave for a long time before turning back to everyone. "We should just have a peek."

Everyone nodded and we crept into the cave quietly as the dragons hid behind some rocks. Inside the cave was softly glowed with a mystic blue like the Flightmare's glow. "Incredible." Astrid breathed.  
"So pretty... Hey Hiccup! Why are the walls glowing?"  
"I don't know... Maybe some sort of glowing algae is growing on the walls, like the algae the Flightmare eats."  
Fishlegs ran his hand over the wall and looked at the glow his hand picked up from it. "It's more like the walls are coated in it. Ooo, maybe this is a Flightmare cave with other Flightmare's living here. Maybe we can observe a Flightmare in its home! This is so exciting!"

A dragon shrieked further down in the cave and we all rushed towards it. We found ourselves in a large room carved out of the rocks. In the room there were five people; two were holding the Flightmare down while another was muzzling it. The other two were watching and were also the first to see us enter the room. "Who are you kids!" shouted the largest man the other pulled a sword from his belt.

"Are you the dragon rider!? One of them must be!" Shouted the woman crushing the dragon's head down and holding it still. The man with the sword stepped behind us, blocking our exit. "Where are the dragons we caught! You will return them to us now!"

"QUIET!" The man muzzling the dragon shouted. He got up and stepped towards us. The Flightmare struggled with its new muzzle and the other two people got up to aid their friends. "You kids must find it fun destroying our traps and setting our prey free. BUT this is our living," the man pulled his own sword slowly as he finished his sentence. "and we don't need you kids making it harder. Maybe you can tell us where the Isle of Night is in exchange for us not hurting you."

"What are you talking about!? We just got here." Snotlout yelled.

"I mean sure if we saw a dragon in a trap, we'd set it free but we haven't." Tuffnut chipped in.

"Uh, I set one free remember?" Astrid corrected Tuffnut.

"Someone else must be setting the dragons free from your traps. Now if you'd let us go we won't bother you." I said hoping I wouldn't have to call Toothless.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Fishlegs asked.

"What sound?"

"No, I hear it too." I said, "Wait..."

A roar echoed down the cave and a dragon thrashed down the cave. Another roar and it tumbled into the room knocking over the man blocking the entrance. "A Whispering Death." One of the dragon hunters said in awe. "RUN!" I shouted. The dragon twisted and slammed its tail around the cave.

"Watch its spikes!" I shouted. Everyone scattered and dodged the Whispering Death's spiny tail and it's large rotating rows of teeth. The dragon slithered-flew forwards to the trapped Flightmare and grabbed the binds that held the Flightmare. It gave another deafening roar before grabbing the Flightmare, twisting and thrashing it's tail and escaping with the trapped Flightmare.

All of us made it out before the dragon trappers had recovered, mounted our dragons quickly and we took off for Berk.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was a Whispering Death! Hiccup this island is probably full of Whispering Deaths!""

"That maybe that was the one that sunk all the dragon traps?"

"But did you guys see that? The Whispering Death flew in and rescued the captured Flightmare. How cool is that!?" I shouted to everyone as we flew back.

"Hiccup, did you hear what they wanted from us? Our dragons, we have to tell your father. They may come back to Berk for them." Astrid called.

"Did anyone know what they were talking about when they were asking about the Isle of Night?" Snotlout asked.

I turned to look back at him, so did Astrid and Fishlegs. The twins were bickering between each other about who was more scared and who ran out faster.

"Did you just say the Isle of Night?" I asked as we all landed.

"Yeah, weren't they talking about it?" Snotlout looked confused. "Is there treasure there?"

"Um... Snotlout, the Isle of Night is suppose to be home of Night Furies." Fishlegs said.

"What's all this about the Isle of Night?" Gobber asked walking up to us.

"Yeah, we went back to a creepy island," Tuffnut started and Ruffnut finished with, "and we heard about it from some dragon trappers."

"Hiccup did you anger more dragon trappers?"

"Hey there Stoick. It does sound like that, but hey just met some that were looking for an island."

Stoick grunted, "As long as they're not a threat to Berk." He left in the direction of the great hall before I could say anything more about what happen.

"Let's just keep the Isle of Night thing quiet from your father. Ok, Hiccup. You do remember what happened the last time you when after the Isle of Night."

"Yeah, last time Dagger captured you."

"Thank you, Snotlout, for the reminder." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, anytime." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, it's late we'll talk about this more in the morning." I told everyone as I walked up towards my house further up.

I opened the door to let Toothless in before myself. He bounded up the stairs and was burning his rock bed by the time I was walking up the stairs.

"The Isle of Night... Do you think it really exists, buddy?"

Toothless plopped down on his now warm bed letting out a big huff as his sleepy response.

"Ok, good night then."

"Wouldn't it be cool to see more of your same species..." I trailed off as I drifted off to sleep next to my Night Fury.

I woke up when Toothless pulled me from my bed. "Ugh! Toothless!" He looked at me and gave a small roar before leaping out the open window. "Wait, Toothless! Agh!" I grabbed my shoe and raced down the stairs and out the door.

I found Toothless, watching the sky with the other dragons. Several of the others were outside near their dragons, and many of the villagers were also staring at the sky. I squinted up and saw two figures in the sky.

I caught a glimpse of my dad, he was standing tall but I could tell he was worried about another attack. We had finally gotten permission to go outside the Archipelago, and if we had already brought trouble to Berk the village would never let us leave again.

"Dragon riders!" I called, "Dad, we'll intercept them and see what they want."

We mounted our dragons and flew towards them. As soon as they were near enough to make out the dragons' shapes when they flew further out and waited.

"Careful! They're leading us somewhere! Be on guard!"

Fishlegs was squinting and muttering to himself. "We need to figure out what dragons those are before we go out further."

"How would we do that? They fly back every time we get close."

"Well we cou-"

"Hey they're trying to show off!" Tuffnut shouted above Fishlegs.

"Hey, hey. What is going on?"

"Yeah, what's we them having more heads!" Ruffnut said completely ignoring me. "We should teach them what it means to have more than one head!" The two raced forward with their dragon.

"Hey," I urged Toothless forwards and intercepted them. "Ok wait how can you tell the dragon has so many heads?"

"Duh, look at how it moves. Those long necks obviously have heads on them." Ruffnut said as if it was odd I didn't know this.

"And look at when the heads come up above the rest. There are four heads. No one can beat Barf and Belch!"

"Ok, so that dragon has four riders on it."

"Hiccup, what should we do we've already lost both the advantage of dragons and numbers." Astrid asked keeping an eye on the two dragons in the distance.

"We land," I said pointing to the nearest island, "and see what they want."


	4. Chapter 4

We all have our dragons land, the other two dragons stayed in the air. "Dismount. We need to let them know we want to talk here."

"Why not just shout? HEY GET DOWN HERE!" Snotlout shouted up the the dragons before I could stop him.

I sighed, completely giving up stopping him. "Come on down, we just want to talk." I shouted.

I stared at the distant shapes of the two dragons hoping that they heard me. They just stayed there, hovering just barely in sight. We all watched the figures for a long time, eventually Ruffnut and Tuffnut got bored and were arguing over something after they got Barf and Belch to make small explosions.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were just hanging out together. Astrid looked up at the two dragons. "They're not getting closer, Hiccup. We might want to consider going up there."

"They may not have gotten closer but they also haven't left."

"Maybe they're waiting for something." Snotlout pitched in before fighting Hookfang for something he was clutching in his mouth tightly.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I brought a fish for us to share because we left before we could eat, but when he finished cooking it he just ate it! Hookfang! Share!"

"Hey, guys..." Fishlegs called.

"Wha-whoa!" One of the dragons was still in the background, but they were much closer. The dragon's four heads visibly bobbed, none of the heads looked to have a rider on it, instead a collar and loose reins leading off of it. The other dragon was flying towards us with a rider.

The dragon was medium sized with orange and green markings. The rider got off of the dragon and walked a few steps towards . ?docid=48108423s. I noticed the dragon was a shorter and longer dragon, reminding me a bit of how Toothless looks standing next to me.

"Why were you at the same island two days in a row."

We all have our dragons land, the other two dragons stayed in the air. "Dismount. We need to let them know we want to talk here."

"Why not just shout? HEY GET DOWN HERE!" Snotlout shouted up the the dragons before I could stop him.

I sighed, completely giving up stopping him. "Come on down, we just want to talk." I shouted.

I stared at the distant shapes of the two dragons hoping that they heard me. They just stayed there, hovering just barely in sight. We all watched the figures for a long time, eventually Ruffnutand Tuffnutgot bored and were arguing over something after they got Barf and Belch to make small explosions.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were just hanging out together. Astrid looked up at the two dragons. "They're not getting closer, Hiccup. We might want to consider going up there."

"They may not have gotten closer but they also haven't left."

"Maybe they're waiting for something." Snotlout pitched in before fighting Hookfang for something he was clutching in his mouth tightly.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I brought a fish for us to share because we left before we could eat, but when he finished cooking it he just ate it! Hookfang! Share!"

"Hey, guys..." Fishlegs called.

"Wha-whoa!" One of the dragons was still in the background, but they were much closer. The dragon's four heads visibly bobbed, none of the heads looked to have a rider on it, instead a collar and loose reins leading off of it. The other dragon was flying towards us with a rider.

The dragon was medium sized with orange and green markings. The rider got off of the dragon and walked a few steps towards us. I noticed the dragon was a shorter and longer dragon, reminding me a bit of how Toothless looks standing next to me.

"Why were you at the same island two days in a row." The rider asked. He wasn't wearing any armor even though he was build sturdier and could probably wear it with not problem. I thought unconsciously reminding myself of how even thin armor would weigh me down.

"Why do you want to know?" Astrid asked as I was observing the dragon that was eyeing Toothless too much for my liking.

"Not your business." He shot back at Astrid making Stormfly growl and squawked at him. The dragon beside the rider glared up at Stormfly and gave a protective growl. The dragon in the background flew closer obviously ready to defend the other rider if things went bad.

"Ok!" I said hoping to try and break up the tension, "we started off on the wrong foot." The twins couldn't help but laugh and I heard them mention how it was funny I was saying that. Ignoring them I continued "I'm Hiccup Haddocks, and this is Toothless."

The rider looked at our crew and then touched his dragon's head to calm it a bit. "I'm Eldgrin and my dragon is Glumclaw."

"So who's your friend with too many heads!" Ruffnut said threateningly. Gah! I thought as I pushed my way in front of Ruffnut before she could say anything to disrupt the small amount of peace between us. "That's Solvi's dragon, she's going to stay there in case you get any good ideas."

"Excuse me." Fishlegs timidity interrupted. Eldgrin looked over and saw Meatlug trying to be friendly to Glumclaw. "What species of dragon is he?"

"He's a Snifflehunch." He stroked the top of the dragon's head. "Now, why were you at the island two days in a row?"

"We saw a dragon in trouble and were making sure there weren't anymore traps on the second day." I answered half honestly before anyone else could say anything to set this rider or his dragon off, again. "Can I ask why you are watching the island?"

Eldgrin didn't seem to accept my answer but I stuck by it and he let it go. "We were looking for a dangerous Whispering Death."

"Oh we've seen a Whispering Death recently!" Ruffnut shouted making us all look at her. Astrid quickly covered her mouth and smiled like it was nothing suspicious.

"Why are you cutting her off she was just-" Astrid stomped on Tuffnut's foot distracting him as I finished my conversation with him.

He regarded me with rekindled suspicion but gave me a chance to explain. "We did see a Whispering Death but it wasn't like the others and we renamed it Screaming Death. Also, that was several years ago."

Eldgrin mulled it over and seemed satisfied with that answer. "If you see a cloud of smoke and a Whispering Death, beware." He said as he mounted his dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

The two riders soared off into the distance, leaving my friends and I alone on the small island with our own dragons.

"Why didn't you force them to answer you?" Astrid asked once they were out of sight. "If the other dragon only has a single rider, then we easily out number them."

"I think that's the problem." Fishlegs cut in as he shuffled through sheets of paper with different drawings of dragons on them.

"Don't tell me you were worried about the dragons!" Snotlout complained loudly. "What could their two wimpy dragons do against the might of HOOKFANG! And maybe your other dragons." He added the last part after rolling his eyes.

"No... their dragon had four heads it-"

"Ugh!" Astrid cut in, "don't tell me it's more nonsense about how many heads a dragon has!"

"Hey if it's anything we know about dragons it's that more heads makes them more dangerous." Ruffnut argued back.

"Found it!" Fishlegs shouted.

I looked around and saw Snotlout arguing with Fishlegs and Astrid arguing with the twins. _This is getting really serious._ I thought glancing over at the dragons growing more and more restless as their riders continued to fight.

"QUIET" I shouted. Toothless gave a small appreciative roar. Savoring the silence I reluctantly spoke. "Snotlout we should be concerned because we don't know what their dragons do. I don't really believe the number of heads has anything to do with how dangerous the dragon is but I do think it would be silly to simply dismiss the four-headed dragon. Fishlegs you sounded like you figured something out." I finished without letting anyone interrupt me.

After a moment of silence Fishlegs decided he was supposed to talk. "I think I found what dragon the four-headed one is." He said handing the page to me.

We all looked down at the drawing of a four-headed dragon. Four heads curled up in different directions, the wings unfolded over the rest of the body and it's tail lay over its body.

"You see there aren't many dragons with more than one head but there seems to be only one four-headed dragon in the Book of Dragons." Fishlegs explained as we examined the page. "The Snaptrapper is the only one I can find that fits the description of four heads."

"See it is deadly." One of the twins told Astrid and she glared back.

"Look at that venom. Here it says it has the deadliest venom of ALL dragons."

"Yeah, not only that but it breaths flammable mist." Fishlegs tagged into Tuffnut's comment. "It would have been nasty if we even tried to attack the rider on the ground –Eldgrin..."

"Eldgrin... hmmm... I feel like I've heard that name somewhere." Astrid muttered under her breath. I looked at her but she didn't seem to realize that she said it aloud.

Everyone was thinking over the new knowledge of the riders and their dragons. "We have to leave Berk for the Edge quickly." I finally said. Everyone looked at me.

"No, we can't we just got home. We-" Astrid began.

"WHY WOULD WE LEAVE?! THEY DON'T SCARE US!"

"I don't want to either Hiccup."

"NO WAY!" The twins shouted together before they started fighting about who said it first.

"Listen, I don't want to either but we were just given permission to leave the archipelagos. If we allow the same thing that happened when the Screaming Death almost destroyed the island we might never be allowed to leave Berk."

Everyone was silent and was thinking it over, for a while. "So are we going to pack and leave soon?"

"Yes." Astrid said without hesitating. Everyone else slowly nodded and agreed.

We got back on our dragons and took to the sky.

"So how did they find that we went to the island?" Tuffnut asked as the twins flew Barf and Belch close to me and Toothless.

"I... I don't know." I said after a moment of mulling it over.

"We had a thought." Ruffnut said, "See our dragon smelled kind of funny when we got back yesterday."

"Yeah, so we think that all our dragons ate something-"

"And one of the other's dragons is part of the TRACKER CLASS! You guys are GENIUSES!" I shouted, startling Meatlug and Fishlegs.

"What happened?" Snotlout shouted at us.

"Did any of your dragons smell funny when we left the island yesterday?" I hollered. I recalled Toothless smelling strongly of fish, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, Stormfly smelled like fish but I almost never feed her fish."

"Hookfang, didn't smell bad."

"Yes he did. He smelled worst than normal. I should know I had to fly next to you!" Fishlegs shouted up to Snotlout. "Meatlug and I were gagging half the way back. Oh, Meatlug was kind of gassy but nothing else."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed and I ended up flying the rest of the way back in silence.


	6. After Chapter Note

Hey there, everyone! I'm super excited for this chapter I usually don't make it this far because I lose steam (I usually finish my story I just don't type the rest out), so I'm extra excited that so many have read some of my story and helped to keep my energy up for this story! (if you've reviewed my story, favorite, or follow it and don't want me to write your name in the user thank you, PM me.)Thank you so much! So to say thank you I'm going to write a quick side story!

Also I'm in need of some help coming up with several norse names for characters. So anyone who wants to help PM or put a review on the story me at least 1 girl name and 1 boy name. Thank you everyone! I hope to see you again in the Author's Note (me thanking people for the support) and in the next chapter!


	7. Author's Note Side Story

Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for reading this far it makes me really happy seeing people reading my story when there are so many people and other stories out there!

I've gotten to chapter 5 so I'm celebrating this milestone with a short chapter and thanking all my readers! I'm also going to give a shoutout to all the people who favorited and/or reviewed my story:

Saphirabrightscale

Ghost Dragon Master

K9grmingTwihard

amichalap

dragonfixed00

Tr1ggethapp3

midnightsky0612

Thank you so much this means a lot to me! I hope you all continue reading Night Shade and other stories from all these amazing writers and thank you all so much!

Ok, here's the short story. This really doesn't have any relationship to the rest of my story, but I came up with this as an odd story to why Toothless is the only Night Fury in the area of Berk.

Originally, I thought Toothless would be the dragon but in this I decided his mother is the dragon and she found another Night Fury on Dragon Island (yes, the one in the first movie). This is why Toothless was on the island and works with the other dragons attacking Berk. Or you can pretend the Night Fury is Toothless, I kinda still keep with my original idea. I think it's sad but it also makes me happy for Toothless that he found Hiccup.

I may be wrong with my warning but I'd rather be safe than sorry, tell me what you think of the chapter and THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! WARNING: This is about a darker topic then most of the rest of the story, and a kind of sad. Ok, sorry that was so long... Now on to the story!

"Snotlout! Catch the little guy!" Fishlegs shouted as the Terrible Terror shot away from the group and closer to Snotlout.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He shouted back before urging Hookfang to follow the small dragon. The dragon looked back and began trying to beat its small wings faster. It got tired though and landed on Hookfang's long snout.

It looked back at Snotlout. Snotlout glared before yelling and lunging at the Terror. He -grabbed the Terror's tail and the Terror jumped up and started to try and fly, pulling Snotlout forwards and away with it. But the Terror wasn't strong enough to hold Snotlout and both were pulled down and off of Hookfang.

"Help! ME!" Snotlout shouted panicked as he started falling through the sky.

I looked over at Hookfang who seamed unaffected by his lack of rider. I glared at the dragon but didn't say anything, the dragon looked at me then started to dive.

I watched as Hookfang dive and quickly realized that he wouldn't reach Snotlout in time. "Hey! Ruff, Tuff catch him." I called down to the twins.

"Why do we have to catch him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just do it."

They flew below him and were lined up to catch him. "Snotlout! Don't let go of him."

"Why would I?!" He said clutching the Terror still trying to fly. The dragon struggled with Snotlout but didn't manage to free itself.

The twins caught him still while holding tight to the Terrible Terror.

We all flew back to the island where the family was staying.

"Tickles!" The little boy screamed happily as he snatched the dragon from Snotlout. His father patted the child's head.

"Thank you for finding my son's dragon. I don't have a dragon myself so I couldn't chase it when it escaped. Is there anything I can do for you, riders?"

We left our dragons outside the house and were just talking with the small family. We had flown over the island when we heard the child cry realizing that his dragon was missing.

We returned the small dragon apparently named Tickles. The father looked like any other viking, save for a pendent. The pendent resembled a curled dragon, the tail met the dragon's head and swung back. The tail was frilled and had mid-frills under where the main wings sloped into the dragon's body. The wings arched around the side of the dragon. It was decorated with seven small red gems across its body, six of them were darker; one on each of the two frills of the tail. Four of the other gems were dotted up along the belly of the dragon; one under the neck, another in the middle of the belly, in the middle of the tail was another, the last was one the tip of the tail. The only bright gem lay in the eye, giving the pendent a gleam that looked almost alive.

"There is... actually," Snotlout said looking at the pendent. "Could I get that necklace."

"This..." the man looked at the pendent "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"We don't want your necklace." I butted in.

"What is that pendent?" Fishlegs asked.

"This is a symbol of a story passed down in my village." The man said. The kid jumped up and down chasing his dragon. "Don't leave the grounds, when you're playing." He called to his son.

"Here, I'll tell you about the pendent." He said removing it and handing it to me to show everyone. He lead us inside and set up several seats for us. Soon his son came back in running into another room and not coming back out. "This pendent tells the Legend of the Seven Eggs some who believe it is a story about Furies call it the Legend of the Seven Furies."

"Furies? Like dragons?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"As in Night Furies?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, a tale of Night Furies." The man sighed. "A long time ago, a band of dragon hunters infiltrated a nest of dragons and killed the queen forcing all the other dragons fleeing.

"The queen, was no ordinary dragon, she was a Night Fury. The dragons fled taking their young and burning what they couldn't take with them. The hunters stole the queen's eggs and fled as the nest burned to the ground."

"They stole Night Fury eggs?! After killing their mother!" Fishlegs almost screamed as he lept to his feet.

"Calm down, Fishlegs, we need to hear them out." I said trying to calm my enraged friend.

"I'm sorry, I upset you. If you can't stand the horrors of this I suggest you stop listening."

"No, I can handle it, I think." Fishlegs sat back down, shaking as he tried to calm himself.

"Should I continue?" The pendent was now back in his hand, he lay in in between all of us. "There were seven eggs that were stolen. The hunters kept the eggs warm and would bring them to a hunter port. There the eggs hatched and the dragons would be raised to be hunted.

"That was the plan but as most things go the plan went awry and the eggs hatched on the trip to the port. Baby Night Furies are said to be born with more awareness that most other dragons and the babies quickly realized the danger they were in.

"The hunters knew they couldn't make it to the major dragon hunter port and docked at a smaller one with four of the seven baby dragons. The one of four dragons – the oldest– tried to fight the hunters to help one of its siblings when it was hurt and abandon along with the one it protected.

"The final two were taken to another dragon hunter port. When the ship was set ablaze and a storm pulled it under. The final dragon managed to swim with its young body for several hours in the storm before it slipped under the waves. When the storm cleared the last Fury lay on a beach of small rocks and a single large mountain on the dreary island.

"Our legend tells of the surviving dragon being blessed by it's dead siblings with new fire and stronger wings."

"Wait, are you talking about Titan Wing dragons?"

"It was said that Odin, who saw that cruelty, was enraged so greatly that split all the ports far from each other and poured an ocean between them."

"Also, Odin wanted to end the bloodshed!" The little boy had wondered in at some time and was now picking up the story. "Odin told the hunters that because they couldn't change their ways. He would send children with clear eyes and solid minds would lead the hunters from their mutual destruction with the dragons." The child smiled while he held his dragon.

"Most of that story probably isn't true but one thing that seems true is the children." The man said putting the pendent back on and looking at his child. "Children who will change the Viking hunters and lead them from the destruction they've caused with the dragons."

The family allowed us to stay as long as we wanted. Fishlegs examined the pendent, the twins seemed to enjoy playing with the child who was almost as mischievous as the twins. After a few hours we flew back to Berk.


	8. Chapter 6

We landed and we left for our homes. I opened the door and found a small dragon in my house. The dragon was a Terrible Terror, was blue-ish. I suspected that whoever sent it knowing the blue would be hard to pick out in the day sky and maybe even in the night. It stood over the Dragon Eye but just stared at me and Toothless before slowly grabbing some papers off my desk and jumping out the wide window.

I was too shocked to do anything so Toothless raced to the window. Soon after Toothless leapt out, I recovered. I ran to my desk hoping to figure out what was taken but I found not having the papers right in front of me made it harder to remember what was on them. I pocketed the Dragon Eye and charged back down the stairs.

I dashed outside yelling for someone to catch the Terrible Terror. "Hiccup!" Someone shouted from above, I glanced up trying to find the Terrible Terror in the dark. "What happened?! Hiccup!"

"Hiccup! Do you know who's Terror this is?" Astrid ran up as Fishlegs and Meatlug descended with the struggling Terror. Fishlegs dismounted as Astrid tried to wrench the papers in the dragon's mouth. She managed to get them free but they ripped. She handed what was left to me, I looked down and read some of the text still left.

"An unknown rider seemed to call a Smoldering Smokebreath. Island with large holes appea" Changing between the sheets, I read all I could. "Whispering Death-. Mention of the Isle of-. wearing a dragon sk-." There were a few parts of sketches I had done from memory.

"These are my journal entries, I've been keeping them so we can piece together dragon abilities and other useful information."

"Really, let me see." Fishlegs said, just then the dragon struggled and managed to escape Fishlegs grip. Toothless jumped up grabbing the dragon's tail and holding the dragon in place. I gave Fishlegs a look before showing the pages to him.

"So what are we going to do with the Terror, we can't let it go." Astrid commented as she grabbed the Terrible Terror and held it tight.

"I hate to do this but we need to get one of the old cages." I said thinking of the old ones Gobber was keeping to melt for extra metal. "Gobber has some of the old ones saved for the metal." The three of us walked to Gobber's shop and sorted through the cages before finding one with close enough bars.

The three of us stared at the dragon in the cage. I was trying to redo the pages at my desk as Fishlegs read through one of my journals on the bed, and Astrid watched the dragon. "I guess we just have to figure out what to do with it in the morning."

We all left and went to bed, we agreed to leave the Terror in the stables along with our dragons. To make sure no one took the dragon.

At the crack of dawn I shoved some supplies into two bags and raced down to the stables.

Toothless was already up and raced to me when he saw me. Hugging I went over to the caged Terror to make sure the Dragon was still there. It was, the dragon was happily snoozing on the ashes of the burned remains of the journal pages.

I hung out for a while longer. Taking Toothless for several short flights around the stables, before everyone else showed up.

"Hiccup, I heard there was a someone snuck inside and stole from you last night!"

"Hiccup. I'm ashamed of you letting someone steal from you." I rolled my eyes at the twin's comments before being jarred back and forth.

"A thief? Why didn't you call me!? I would have saved... whatever was stolen!"

"I told you it was a dragon?" Astrid said slapping Snotlout's arm making him let go of me to rub his reding arm.

We circled the small cage. "Can we train it?" Tuffnut asked reaching to the latch.

"I've actually been think about what to do with the dragon. I think we should release it and follow it back to it's trainer." Fishlegs said.

"That's actually really good. We can figure out who wanted Hiccup's journal pages!" Astrid pitched in.

"Yeah, right. It would look silly returning with nothing." Ruffnut said offhandedly as she stared down the small dragon.

"You know, Ruffnut is right. It would be silly for the dragon to return empty. handed."

"Would it really be hands? Think about it, Hiccup, hands it's really claws." Again I found myself rolling my eyes at the randomness. Tuffnut continued, "So what should we write?"

"Let's write –" I started tuning their argument out and looked back at everyone else.

"We do need to write something on the pages rather than sending blanks." Fishlegs agreed. "We just have to figure out what to send."

"Why not just write what the twins say?" We all looked at Snotlout. I turned it over in my mind a moment before agreeing with him. We all went to get supplies and all took notes on random things the twins were saying with some exerts from the Book of Dragons to make it sound real.

"We should head to the Edge so the dragon can't fly back to Berk. We can't bring trouble to the village." I announced as I covered the cage with a cloth and got on Toothless' back. After a short argument with Snotlout about leaving Berk early we left.

We rested on an island midway between Berk and the Edge for the night. After our meal everyone was off with their dragons and relaxing before going to sleep. Toothless and I have the third watch after Astrid and the twins.

I showed Toothless a sketch of the masked dragon trainer, the first time I met her I was too stunned to notice much about the person besides the dragon skull. But this quick sketch showed the person was probably female. Studying the skull Fishlegs finally figured out that the skull was that of a Rumblehorn. According to Fishlegs "I should have known! The horns make it so obvious! How did I ever miss it!?"

"Do you think we'll find more Night Furies? Maybe even the Isle of Night?"

\/\/\/\/\/

Hey everyone! I ran into a bit of writer's block and it took me a while to complete this chapter, anyways I'm back but in school, yea (sarcasm kinda, I love seeing my friends everyday). I hope to work on the story and get another chapter out soon but it may take a while because these are getting longer and I hope they continue to do so! It makes me happy but it also means it'll take me longer to write. Also I found a super cute picture of Toothless. I hope to see you next chapter!

*remove the = signs.

s-media==-cache-ak0==.pinimg.==com/236x/3a/68/a==2/3a68a216a==4bae496b6768d402a87aba0.==jpg


	9. Chapter 7

In the morning we flew to the Edge and were now making plans to release the Terrible Terror.

"Astrid, when we release the Terror it should fly straight to it's master. You and Stormfly are the fastest. You'll take Snotlout as back up."

"Got it."

"Soo what happens if we're lead to a trap?"

"We'll follow behind both of you. Just in case."

We broke and began to gather various supplies. Packing a jar of Monstrous Nightmare gel next to Astrid's favorite battle axe and a very well-wrapped eel, Toothless wasn't yet aware of. Fishlegs was carrying food supplies and a plant book he insisted was necessary while the twins carried some camping supplies.

Astrid was in charge of the releasing the Terrible Terror and Snotlout had the fake journal pages. When they were ready they had released the dragon. That was several minutes ago and now the rest of us were ready to follow.

"Remember, we just need to be able to follow Astrid and Snotlout. So as soon as you see them tell the rest of us. We need to follow at a distance so we're not seen."

**Astrid's POV**

As soon as I let the little dragon out, it raced north. Thankfully we've been too busy trying to keep we with the small dragon and not seen that we haven't had time to talk. Never mind I thought as Snotlout caught up to me again, "-you know I've always-" he was saying. I've just been tuning him out. I shook my head just in time to see the dragon looking back and changing course.

"Shoot! He's seen us again!" I called to Snotlout. I nudged Stormfly closer hoping to keep the small dragon in sight. The dragon twisted into a sharp dive and we tried to follow. It found an island and nearby sea stacks weaving through the columns. We flew after it catching glimpses of the blue little terror until... nothing.

Stormfly whipped around in the air searching and watching waiting for something to move... There! We whisked past Hookfang and Snotlout after the dragon flying in the opposite direction. We slowed watching the small dragon, fly. Snotlout whispered to me about how that was like the hundredth time the dragon spotted us and tried to bolt. My response was that he was speaking too loud and that we should try to hang back further.

Eventually, the dragon circled back to an island we passed before and landed. We watched it crawl into the forest before landing and following it.

"What's it doing back here?" Snotlout whisper-shouted.

Moving the leaves on a bush I saw the dragon. "I think... t's climbing into that log. Why?"  
The dragon vanished into the log and I told Snotlout to get into the sky and direct the others here. It was important the dragon didn't realize we were following it.

By the time everyone else arrived a while later the dragon had run through the log and into a barren field and vanished.

"You lost it?!" Snotlout asked dumbstruck. My mood darkened as he continued talking about my failure. The twins had landed and gone off to look at the field. Hiccup quieted Snotlout and turned to me.

"Don't worry about it. The dragon was well trained managing to shake you just means we're dealing with a really good trainer."

"We already kn-"

"Ow!"

"Quiet!" I shouted in the direction of the cry. I was quickly running out of patience, and getting frustrated with the whole situation. "I ju-"

"Hey... Astrid..."

Sighing I gave up and turned to look at Fishlegs standing near the twins near the center of the field. "Sorry, but I thought you would like to see this."

Fishlegs bent down and grabbed something. Pulling it up revealed a small dragon cage, the Terrible Terror was inside, hissing.

"See I knew you didn't simply lose it." Hiccup said patting my back before he ran over to the cage.

I joined them a short while after. Hiccup and Fishlegs were talking about the twins bumping into it and how the cloth was colored. The dragon had calmed down probably because the cloth was down. I bent down examining the simple trick that fooled me.

The cloth was thick making sure light didn't get through on the inside but on the outside it was a dusty brown like the earth around it. Small rocks and dirt clung to it giving it texture and a little color. Even close up it looked almost like the ground only slightly off because I was so close and looking directly down at it. It was low to the ground so much that it was hard to make out unless you were level with the ground.

Hiccup announced that we would be watching the field, on shifts of two until someone appeared to retrieve the dragon. So we set up a little ways off and night fell.

Later into the night I waited for my shift, the twins were on duty and Fishlegs and I will swap with them when they come back. Snotlout was fast asleep and has been for several hours. Above his light snoring and Hiccup's and Fishlegs's soft talking was a rustling.

Getting up with my ax I crept towards the bushes. Pushing past the layer between our small camp and the rest was a small forest leading to the barren field. I made my way through the branches and leaves, hoping I was being quiet. When I arrived at the log we set up to look at the field though I found to my annoyance that the twins weren't there.

I looked around and didn't see anyone. Hearing something on my left I spun scanning for anything different or sticking out. Something glinted in the dark as I spun and I stopped to quietly watch it. It bobbed up and down slightly and somethings vanished in the darkness of the trees.

Creeping forward to the glint I carefully hid my ax from the moon's light. I slid down a small ravine and was almost on top of the glint. The sound of boots hitting the ground caught my attention and I glanced up. Doing a double-take I saw a black dragon on the edge of the clearing. A rider stood beside them.

The rider wore a dragon skull over their face but it was clear that they were female. They wore a strange black leather built suit that was covered with small pouches. The dragon was all black, low to the ground and looked a little like a Toothless. However, the tail and wing shape were wrong, and it was too close to the ground. The dragon followed its rider out into the clearing. I ducked down as far as I could, hoping that when they got to this side of the clearing I would be invisible.

Clang

I peaked over and saw that the dragon had found the Terrible Terror. The rider was opening the door and reaching around the dragon when it clamped down, biting into her arm. Pulling back the small dragon let go leaving it in the cage and it blew a small plume of fire at her. Her dragon stuck its face into the cage, too small for its face, and came back up a moment later. The dragon faced its rider holding the Terror and she patted her dragon before grabbing the pages the dragon had been sitting on.

Just then the Terror twists and bit the dragon holding it, the dragon dropped it and it flew off into the forest. The rider looked back down to the papers before they stuffed it into the saddle bag on their dragon. Grabbing a notch in a nearby log, I leaned closer trying to see more of the dragon. If it was a Night Fury then we could finally figure out why Toothless was the only Night Fury around.

A rustling came from the other side of the clearing, drawing the rider's attention. The dragon curled around its rider protectively. Another rustling, a crushing sound and a snapping, suddenly I felt myself falling. A whistling sang in the air before I hear a command from the rider. "Crypt, get out of here!"


	10. Chapter 8

Hiccup POV

"...get out of here!" Someone shouted. I was on my feet in an instant.

Stormfly had already bolted in the direction of the field. Snotlout was looking around wildly in his half-wakened state. I looked at Fishlegs and we quickly rushed in the same direction. I crash through the branches in the small forest rushing in the direction of the noise and the clearing. Running foward I hear the sound of Fishlegs running behind me, and something else. I stop looking around in the half-light of the trees.

Snap, crack

I glanced left.

A snapping sound and some more rustling. Hearing it getting closer I whip to my right, in time for someone to bowl me over. They continued running as if I wasn't there and vanished into the brush. Getting to my feet I hear more noise and someone else crashes into me. This time they fell too, pushing my face into the soft earth. "Someone! Grab them!"

Recognizing the voice I got to my feet, then helped Astrid to her feet. She continued to shout after the person who had already vanished. Fishlegs exploded from the brush into where we were, gasping.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs looked back in the direction of the runner, "Who was that?"

"I don't know. They were a rider, and they had a dragon." Astrid brushed herself off as she spoke.

"Sothey'rearider? Doyouknowwhatdragonitwas? Whywasn'titwiththem? Whatspookedthem?" I asked trying to get all my questions answered at once.

She gave me a look and let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know. I couldn't get a good look at the dragon."

"Guys!"

"There you are!" Fishlegs called looking off in the soft light. I followed his line of sight and saw the twins running up to us through the trees.

"We've got trouble!"

"I'll say," Astrid cut in, "where have you guys been!? You were suppos-"

"Shhhhh!" Ruffnut hushed her as Tuffnut explained between gasps.

"We _gasp_ investigate _gasp_ everywhere _gasp_ can't fly gasp."

"What?"

Tuffnut sucked in a breath. "Dragon trappers."

"What?! You ran into them, how did you escape?"

"No!" Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut out of the way. "We saw lights and went to find out what they were."

"Ok, Ruffnut, can we fly out of here?"

"Sure I guess, they only just got here, and only two ships."

"Are they dragon hunter ships?"

"Well duh!" I smacked myself. dragon hunter ships and normal ships are equiped with very different weapons. For one a dragon hunter ship usually has a half a dozen crossbows with nets.

"We'll have to go to a place without the hunters, we don't want to get caught or hurt because we tried to break through." I reasoned to the others.

"We should break into groups so we don't draw too much attention to ourselves." Astrid pitched in.

"Ruffnut, where are the ships coming from?" I asked pulling out my clumsy sketch of the island. She began to point across the field but Tuffnut corrected her changing the direction more to the left side of the field.

Astrid ushered the twins off first to pick up camp with the dragons following closely.

I turned to Toothless. "Come on, buddy, we're going to have to serve as a decoy."

"-y are we the decoy, they could have been decoys! I'm sure the hunters wouldn't care!" Snotloud carried on complaining since we came up with the plan.

"The bigger the dragons the more likely the hunters will come after us. Especially since it's dark."

"I'm sure the hunters won't care." Snotlout argued back.

Fishlegs tapped me. "We should move. Unless we want _him _to give away our location.

We moved away from the clearing slowly. We moved across the clearing and headed a little left so we could draw the hunters away from where our camp was.

Snotlout raced in front of me Hookfang picking him up and continuing on. Meatlug and Toothless raced next to us.

Hookfang lept into the air, and Fishlegs and I jumped onto our dragons. We began to gain altitude when a dark shape race in front of Hookfang. Hookfang was caught off guard missing a beat and falling back down to the ground a bit.

The shape flapped it's wings and twisting forward as it roared at us. "Hiccup, I don't know how this will fit into your 'plan' but this dragon is asking for it."

The dragon roared again as it dove down knocking Hookfang back. Snotlout yelled something at the dragon as Hookfang lit up the night sky with a blaze of fire.

The light from the fire lit up a black dragon, about the same size as Toothless. But the wings were wrong. It was also longer than Toothless was, I squinted as the fire light died away.

Snotlout urged Hookfang forwards and the pair charged. The black dragon soared high aiming for... "Tootless Plasma Blast!" I shouted.

The black dragon pulled up before making contact and screeched in our direction.

"HICCUP! I HAD THAT!" Snotlout yelled as he and Hookfang banged into me and Toothless.

The black dragon twisted and fell out of eye sight, using the dark shapes of the trees to hide.

"Hiccup... I don't think that dragon is done with us." We slowly drew close and turned away from each other searching for the black dragon.

"I had that! Why did you try and hit it!" Snotlout practically snarled.

"It was aiming at you!" I shot back, jerking to catch phantom movement on my left. "The dragon is smart, it knows to aim for the rider!"

"Guys?" Fishlegs cut in before Snoutlout, "What kind of dragon is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at it and it hasn't used any definable fire, poison, gas or s-."

"I got a good look at it." Snotlout interjected. "The dragon was small, um... compact. Like Toothless."

"But it can't be a Night Fury. The wings are wrong and it's too lo-" A screeching roar sounded as it shot up from below. It crashed into Meatlug knocking Fishlegs off balance and sending the two tumbling down through the air.

Snotlout had Hookfang turned around in an instant and was firing at the dragon. The dragon twisted seeing the light before the on coming fire but was too slow and was fell. Toothless was just a moment fasted and managed to only get singed.

As the dragon fell it roared, showing off a long flat head and wide mouth in the fire light. The black dragon caught itself only to have Meatlug and Fishlegs fly into it sending it to the trees below.

Toothless spit a plasma blast into the air. The blast lit up the rope between the two weights of the bolas weapon.

"We've got the hunter's attention! Scatter!"


	11. Chapter 9

Toothless and I dove away from the weighted bolas weapons. I saw out of the corner of my eye Fishlegs and Snotlout falling out of the way of the flying rope and weights. Pretty soon I was the only one being targeted by the ship a short ways off from the shore.

The black dragon must have moved us closer to the shore than I thought. Toothless hovered just above the trees as we waited.

Hunters were probably already on the island, and Astrid and the twins probably had already packed up. We just need their signal before we can leave.

Toothless had continued to descend past the trees and soon we were on the ground. Looking around I relaxed a little. There didn't seem to be any dragon hunters around me, as long as Toothless and I stay out of sight we should be ok.

A low moan came from a little ways off. I internally groaned as I tried to reason myself out of going to check it out. Reason lost and I soon found myself pushing tree branches out of my way.

Several trees were broken and branches were every where. Toothless looked around probably thinking about how I met him after I made him crash land. The trees looked a lot like that time. We continued following the path of destroyed trees.

Pretty soon we came across a rather large tree that had been bowled over but still standing. Under the tree was the black dragon. And knotted around the dragon's wings was a bolas weigh and rope, the dragon had managed to tangle the rope on the tree's branches. So the rope held the wing in an odd position around the tree.

The dragon spotted us and tried to lunge forward, but the ropes pinning the wing to the tree held fast. Forgetting its attack the dragon moaned and flattened itself closer to the tree trying to relieve some of the pressure off its wing.

"So what are you?" I asked half to the dragon, as I approached it. The wing was perfectly spread only a few broken branches blocked my view. I removed them careful not to startle or anger the dragon, when I had I carefully examine the wing in its entirety. The black dragon ignored me after a while and began trading growls with Toothless.

The wing wasn't ripped or torn, it would probably be sore when we got it down but the dragon should be fine. I sighed with a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The wing was longer than Toothless's but it wasn't nearly as wide. Also the veins in the wings led to wispy parts on the edge of the wing.

I took a step back and looked at the dragon as a whole. It was mostly hidden behind the tree but moving around the tree allowed me to see the dragon completely.

Snotlout was right about it being compact similar to Toothless, but this dragon was lower to the ground. Flatter and had more of a wide head and mouth, and now that I could get a good look at it, I noticed a ridge of spikes along its spine. They started at the tip of his nose and ended just before they reached where the dragon's tail split into two wispy ends.

The dragon was some kind of version off of a Flightmare. It was Flightmare but it wasn't glowing... Why wasn't it glowing?It should be lighting u-... Then the dragon tried to shift to get more comfortable still trying to keep pressure from it's wing and I noticed the saddle and bag.

There was a rider. I should have known! The way the dragon went after Snotlout, the way it attacked us. The rider had taught the dragon how to fight a team of dragon and rider.

I let my head fall back and stared at the night sky. Agh I just want this night to be over! Looking back at the dragon I went to Toothless. Opening my small travel bag I searched through it. Pulling out a knife I began to walk to the dragon all the while I was having some serious flashbacks to my first meeting with Toothless.

The dragon stared right at me, staring as if it was seeing my soul. It seemed to know I wanted to cut it free. Assuming it was a flightmare the dragon could have easily protected itself; unlike Toothless a flightmare scan shoot a paralyzing mist. The dragon also has a rider somewhere looking for it.

I reached out to the dragon putting my hand over the base of the ties up wing. The dragon stared at me as I debated where to cut first so as not to cause any unwanted pressure to the limb.

Slashing at the different ropes, I could feel the muscles under my hand were relaxing. Before cutting the final few ropes away from the wing, I felt Toothless take up a protective position near me and raising his wings to appear larger. The flightmare was also on edge, allowing paralyzing mist to seep from it's mouth.

"You may not want to do that, kid." I whipped around to see three people stepping from the edge of the trees. There were two men and one woman. The woman seemed to have a small dragon draped over her shoulders, squinting I thought i saw the creature stick its tongue out at me.

"We've been looking for that troublesome flightmare for a while." another female hunter said as she emerged from behind me with her partner. Turning to my right I saw the two hunters new hunters and

"Don't ruin this night for anyone. So step away." The woman who just emerged from the trees said.

"Hey, Ratfora, I think we will have to do some actual work tonight." a man appeared next to the new female hunter. "This appears to be a night fury!" he motioned to Toothless.

"Ok. Thyria, be on ready." The man in the middle said to the woman next to him. To the two hunters behind me he told them. "Make sure to keep that dragon tied down. We'll get the night fury."

The hunters drew their weapons; three swords and a mace. One of the female hunters didn't draw a weapon, instead she stepped back.

The flightmare struggled in it's bonds, the group was closing in. I slash the last rope and the dragon burst free. The terrible terror on the woman's shoulders lept off flying straight at Toothless and me. The dragon was in Toothless's face flapping its wings and puffing out small balls of fire.

The flightmare shrugged its wings then flared them as it lept at the three hunters in front of Toothless and me. The woman who stepped back - Thyria - pulled out a bolas weapon. The dragon rushed forward using the people as a spring board to get into the air, only the woman was still on her feet. Overhead a bright blaze of fire lit up the sky in a spiral of sparkling flames. The signal, I watched it for a moment but quickly returned as one of the hunters launched them self at the flightmare.

Toothless shot off a plasma blast at the feet of the hunter sending the dirt up and into their face. Toothless tried for another but the terrible terror was in the way, reaching out wildly I managed to grab the dragon's tail. The flightmare was trying to get enough space to properly spread its wings and take off but wasn't having much luck. The dragon's wing span was too wide.

Toothless and I managed to scare the small dragon off and I jumped onto Toothless's back. He raced forwards using the flightmare's crash route to fly into the sky. The flightmare wasn't able to use the path so it turned around and raced into the trees. We flew overhead watching as the dark shadow raced in the opposite direction.

"Thyria! What is it doing?" Shouted one of the men from the ground.

"I think it's headed to the cliff!" One of the women shouted, "Gris, take Ratfora and drive the dragon back into the trees! Argtil flank left, make a wide perimeter. We'll go right!" I watched as they spit up, two of the people raced forward. They were obviously they were the fastest, I quickly lost track of them. The others also vanished but we followed the flightmare.

The dragon turned sharply, probably seeing one of the hunters. It broke from the trees only to have two people with swords facing it. The dragon was forced back into the trees.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted from the back of his dragon.

"What's happening?" Ruffnut asked.

"Um... Ruff, Tuff, can you guys light up a circle just outside the tree line?" I pointed to the area where the hunters had popped out.

"You got it!" The two dove to light a circle. Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs made their way over.

"What happened to the hunter's ships?"

"When you didn't show we thought you had been captured." Astrid called. "I imagine they're trying to put out the fires on their boats."

"What happened to not getting close to them so we don't get caught?"

"You could have been captured." Snoutlout "Geez! No respect!"

"The ships were short, a lot of the crew looked like it's missing a few dozen members." Fishlegs told me. "What are they doing?" He asked watching the twins dive and light up a circle.

"Keeping a dragon from the hunters." I said diving to follow the twin's dragon. "Toothless, plasma blast." Toothless shot a blast, and the dragon shrieked as it burst from the trees.

I saw the dragon make it past the trees. The two hunters in the fire circle got out as the fire started dying. "Relight it!" I called to the twins. To the others I told them to keep the dragon safe. "Make sure to stay in the air! If we go down it'll be harder to leave quickly!"

The flightmare raced out and began flying. It's wings were wide making it hard to fly in the forest. The dragon flew to the edge of the island, we watched as a person ran off the edge. The dragon and the person met, the flightmare caught the person as they jumped off the cliff side.

The person pulled out a bag, and put it in front of the dragon's mouth. The stuff in the bag was glowing and the dragon quickly ate or maybe it was drank, the stuff in the bag. The flightmare flew towards us and began to glow.

We started to fly away from the island, unintentionally following the flightmare and its rider. The dragon flipped around spreading its wings fully allowing its glow to brighten and blind us and our dragons.

When we recovered a moment later the dragon and rider were already far in the distance.


End file.
